Holiday
by Marigold-Scented-Candle
Summary: What happens when the holidays take their toll and relaxation is forced? Nothing much really, just a couple questions and perhaps a nap. Hitsugaya Toushiro and Hyuuga Hinata HitsuHinata


_I can't say I'm super proud of this one since it's so short, but oh well, it's cute enough. Happy birthday Toushiro! I hope you all enjoy!_

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own. _

Winter was a busy season; there was no denying that. There were Christmas presents to buy, cookies to bake, tinsel, and mistletoe to hang, and Christmas trees to set up. Hitsugaya Toushiro and Hyuuga Hinata were no exceptions, Hinata being the giving person that she was had a decently long gift list to attend to, as well as enough baking to keep up with Yachiru's constant snacking. Even Toushiro was unusually busy, despite the fact that he didn't even celebrate the holidays. In fact, both of them were so busy that they could barely make any time for each other.

That was until Matsumoto came into the picture. She was the one who locked them into Toushiro's quarters, and said that she'd be back at the end of the day. They had both tried to break through the door, but it seemed that Unohana was in on this too, because a high level kido that they both knew Matsumoto was incapable of casting was set on he door, effectively crushing any hopes of escape from what Matsumoto had dubbed 'forced relaxation'

"Relaxation my ass" Toushiro muttered, finally giving a final kick to the door before turning back towards Hinata, who was leaning against the wall, her eyes scrunched as if trying to do some complicated calculation in her head.

"What are you thinking about?" Hinata smiled.

"Just trying to remember how long it's been since our last day off" She joked, stretching out in a patch of bright winter sunlight.

"Matsumoto probably won't be coming back for awhile" Toushiro stated dully, running a hand through his hair. Hinata had already braided her long midnight hair so it rested over her right shoulder and had rested her head in a cradle made of her delicately interwoven arms as she nodded.

"You should take advantage of it Toushiro...This isn't all bad you know" Hinata stated calmly. Toushiro rolled his eyes.

"Says you. I would rather get ahead and be able to go home early tomorrow then take the time off today and be behind and have to work late" Toushiro stated sourly as he fiddled with his haiori.

"Really? I was under the impression that everyone liked their days off" Hinata stated innocently rolling onto her back to stare at the ceiling.

"I never said that I didn't like my days off" Toushiro stated tersely.

"Then why are you so tense Toushiro? It's the holidays, you should be feeling happy, not annoyed" Toushiro rolled his eyes at Hinata's prodding statements. Sure, he was glad that she had finally gained some confidence, but when it came to things like this, he sometimes really half wished that she was still as shy as when he met her, but in the end he was glad that she wasn't. After all, it came with plenty of benefits.

"I really don't much care for the holidays," Toushiro stated plainly.

"Even if it's winter and so close to our birthdays?" Hinata questioned, which made Toushiro blush slightly.

"T-that has nothing to do with it" He muttered, crossing his arms before fishing a top from some discarded box and spinning it on the table, mesmerized as always by the bright swirling patterns of color light and shadow that danced across the table. Which was actually pretty relaxing. Toushiro, despite anything he might say to the contrary, was really somewhat childish, and so he still took a lot of joy in watching his top spin so hypnotically.

"Are you even awake?" His question was answered with the soft sounds of her breathing. Toushiro sighed. Maybe Hinata had really needed the day off if that was how easily she slipped into sleep. When it was less busy he would spend his days off with her in the Rukon, just walking with her, talking with her. It was nice to just look at the crescent shaped dip of her neck, and he liked the way that her big lavender eyes twinkled when she laughed. But as of late he hadn't had that any days off, and when he had free time he was too exhausted to do anything other then sleep. It seemed Hinata was the same way.

"Have a nice nap Hinata" He muttered, lifting her head onto his shoulder so that she wouldn't be so sore later before falling into unconsciousness as well, lulled by the soft sounds of chimes filtering through the open window. Maybe this relaxation wasn't so forced after all.


End file.
